Death and Mr Potter
by PaladinGrey
Summary: Harry goes to a pub to get away from it all when he meets Death. Harry returns to her the wand and stone, but the cloak? She'll have to make him a deal on that one.
1. Chapter 1

Death and Mr. Potter

In a small English pub sat a young man with wild black hair, a tired face, and green eyes that burned like dull fires. He sat nursing his third pint of bitters that evening. He wore dark jeans, black boots, and dark red sweater. He pushed the glasses he wore back up his nose after he took a long drink of his pint. Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World was hiding from it, from all his obligations, from himself. He just wanted to get away from it all for an evening, get pissed, and portkey back home to Grimmauld Place where Kreature would tend to his hangover in the morning.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a familiar sensation knotted his stomach, a sensation that came with a murderous green light being cast through the air and the lives of people ending. Harry swallowed and took a breath to calm the thoughts rushing to the surface of his memory. He turned to see a woman sit down beside him at the bar. She was achingly beautiful with pale skin and wild black hair that went down her back. Around her eyes were markings in kohl that he recognized to be Egyptian. She wore black jeans, boots, and a sweater. On her head was a purple knit hat with small stars on it in silver. Around her neck dangled a golden ankh. She ordered a Bloody Mary with a warm voice that started to undo the knot tightening in Harry's stomach. Harry studied her for a moment as she accepted the drink before he said, "Bugger. I drank myself to death."

Harry was no stranger to Death, he had been around it enough to know the rush of its wings sounding on the peripherals of his hearing. Yet as familiar as he was to Death, he hadn't expected to hear her laugh. It made him smile in spite of himself. She gestured towards and empty table across from them, "Not today, Harry. I decided to come chat with you since you are in possession of some of my things and have what my younger brother would refer to as baggage."

As they sat, Harry flicked his wrist to make a wand of Elder wood slide into his hand. After a few quick motions, no one was any wiser that the table and its occupant existed. He put the wand on the table before him. Death picked it up with a fond look on her face, "I pulled this off of an Elder tree and gave it to the oldest brother. Desire laughed in the back ground. Are you the master of the fabled Death Stick, the weapon of the Deathly Hallows?"

Harry snorted, "Take it back, please. You're the one who created them, so logic—as Mione would say—follows that you are their real master. And this."

Harry pulled from beneath his sweater a chain of silver with a black stone attached to it. He took it from his neck and set it into her outstretched hand, "I'm keeping the cloak."

Death set the stone down beside the wand and unmade them with a wave of her hand. Harry raised his pint to her, "Cheers."

She clinked her glass to his. After they both took a drink, they settled into a companionable silence. Harry's eyes studied the people around them in a happy delirium. He was brought out of his musings by Death sliding a hand over his, "You brood far too much. I know for a fact that they would all be annoyed by it. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks. Fred Weasley's afterlife resembled Wonderland. He was a Hatter."

Harry glared at her, his mouth tugging into a smile in spite of itself at the image of Fred Weasley at the head of a mad tea party of pranks and jinxed drinks. Across from him, Death started to whistle the first few lines of _The Case of the Curious Oysters_. Harry shook his head, "I got to say my goodbyes to Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus. I wish I could go back to Kings Cross and kick Dumbledore a few times before I thanked Snape."

Death wore a dark look on her face, "Albus had some people waiting with strong words for him on the other side."

Knowing of Dumbledore's past as they both did, they clinked their classes together again.

"So what now," Death asked stirring her Bloody Mary around with its stalk of celery "You've saved the Wizarding World, received your diploma, and was awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class. I'm not my sibling, but I would imagine that you would wish to get away from it all for a while."

Harry looked her over shrewdly, "You really want that cloak back?"

Death laughed again, "It was warm and very well made. I don't need it, but…"

Harry shook his head and downed the remainder of his pint. As it hit the table, Harry said, "I'll make a deal with you. If I give you back your cloak, you'll keep me and Teddy hidden from the Wizarding World for the next ten years. I'll be able to go about my business but not be recognized. I wouldn't mind getting my degree in something and maybe a mastery or two."

Death looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Deal. You give me thecloak, get things in order and call for a Joe Black. He's fallen somewhat in love with humanity at the moment. He would be interested to help you."

"Right," Harry said taking from his pocket a watch. He opened a side of it and pulled from it silvery cloak. He handed it to Death before setting down a few pounds. Standing up, Harry smiled, "Be seeing you, I supposed."

He turned to leave only to have a hand grab his arm and turn him around. Death's skin was cool, but her lips were warm, soft, refreshing. She pulled away from Harry and smiled, "Not anytime soon."

Author's Note: I'm not really sure where this will go from here. It's a beginning. I wouldn't mind Harry visiting Sunnydale, Folks, Arcadia, Westchester, San Fran, or some certain Reapers at a Waffle Haus. Feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. If you're not sure, it could just belong to the Muse of Clichés.

Death and Mr. Potter

_Harry said, "I'll make a deal with you. If I give you back your cloak, you'll keep me and Teddy hidden from the Wizarding World for the next ten years. I'll be able to go about my business but not be recognized. I wouldn't mind getting my degree in something and maybe a mastery or two." _

_Death looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Deal. _

Andromeda Tonks nee Black had lost much in the past years, her cousins, sister, husband, daughter, and her son-in-law, the one person she didn't plan on losing was the baby boy asleep in her arms. Teddy Lupin open his eyes, their color changing from amber and gray to a vivid green as his messy brown hair grew shorter and turned black. Andromeda clutched Teddy close to her as she drew her wand at the figure emerging from her fireplace. The man stood up, a care free smile on his, "I did it, Andi."

"Padfoot runs with," Andi started saying, the phrase a passcode developed by her and Teddy's god-father, Harry Potter.

"..Mooney and the China-Shop Elephant while the Doe and Stag prance," the man finished. He had messy black hair and vivid green eyes that had an unfamiliar spark in them. He was Harry Potter, the care free smile was a welcomed addition to his normally stoic face. He took Teddy from Andromeda who asked, "You didn't land Ginny in prison, did you?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed. The sound was almost foreign to both their ears. After a moment, a red faced Harry calmed down enough to say, "I haven't seen Ginny for a whole day, actually. This is better."

A bemused Andromeda led Harry to a comfortable pair of chairs. She conjured some tea for the two of them as Harry explained about his meeting with Death. Andromeda's face cycled through horror, shock, disbelief, and finally joy as Harry said, "The only thing I would ask is that you undergo the Fideilus Charm or swear to an Unbreakable Vow."

Andromeda looked around the house that had become so hollow in the past two years. She closed her eyes and fought back a tear as she said, "I'm going to spend five years traveling, then go to Grimmauld Place and restore it with Cissi. I'll swear to the Unbreakable Vow, but I ask that you'll grant me some funds."

Harry smiled and nodded, "We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow and get all the finances taken care of. After that, I'm going to drop by and visit people."

"I trust that I'll read about your exploits in the Quibbler," Andromeda asked. Another smile stretched across his face before he announced, "Stubby Boardman II is about to embark on world tour with Mooney Nym II."

Andromeda snorted at the absurd names. The part werewolf metamorphmargus let out a peel of laughter, his hair cycling through a variety of colors. Harry tickled his god-son asking, "You want to go on an adventure?"

"Venture," the little boy said causing both Harry and Andromeda to look at one another. Teddy had just said his first word and answered the inborn call of all Marauders.

"I'll miss this," Harry said the next morning as the three of them were escorted into a small conference room by four heavily armed goblins. Harry's breaking into the Lestrange vault and subsequent escape on the back of a dragon had earned him his own guard whenever he visited Gringotts. He handed his wand and vault keys to one of the goblins, "I wish to speak to the Potter and Black account managers. Also, I need to make arranges for traveling abroad in the muggle world."

Harry looked at Andromeda to make sure that he wasn't seeing things and that the four goblins were actually smiling, not about to threaten them. Both of them did double takes at the mention of the Goblin King, Jareth.

"You do realize that we're probably some of the few humans to meet with the fabled Goblin King," Andromeda said as they left the bank an hour later. Teddy's hair was a ridiculous platinum blonde storm with streaks of pink, purple, and blue as he babbled in nonsense in Harry's arms. Harry shook his own head trying to dismiss the memory of the enchanting Goblin King. And while things with Ginny were awkward, Harry was fairly certain he wasn't attracted to blokes. But still, the slightly androgynous Goblin King did have something about him. Harry looked over a blushing Andromeda. With an exasperated sigh he asked, "You're not going to take him up on his offer of taking a guided tour of the Dreaming, are you?"

Andromeda ruffled his hair and kissed his scar, her heavy lidded eyes sparkling as she said, "Life goes on and I've got folks to live for."

"So," Harry asked in amused defeat, "time to go shopping with luggage?"

"What time are you going to meet your friends," Andromeda asked with a smile that made Harry's stomach flip.

"We're both really happy for you," Luna Lovegood said as Harry met with her and Neville Longbottom at the Hog's Head Pub. Both of them had changed since the war. Luna was still her dreamy self, but there was sadness that grounded her. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, a ring of bottle corks tying it back. Her gray blue eyes glowed with warmth towards Harry. That warmth was mirrored by Neville's warm eyes. Gone was the shy boy with a cubby face. In his place sat a confident young man with a quiet strength to him. He smiled at Harry, "Keep a journal for us. Both of us would love to hear about the people, plants, and creatures that you come across. If anything, knowing you, they should make for a good read."

Harry laughed, the sound infectious to his two friends. The patrons of the dark pub looked at them, then quickly dismissed them at the sight of Harry. Harry chuckled over his mug of beer, "Imagine how many pages it would take just to follow me through Hogwarts."

"Which year," Neville asked good naturedly. Harry could only raise his mug in the air in cheers.

"Do you understand Kreature," Harry asked the old house-elf. The magical domestic nodded his knobbly head, "Kreature is to answer Mistress Andi or Master's friends if they are in the house. Kreature is only to make contact with you if someone is ill or dead. Kreature is to continue to care for his Master's home and train Winky to be proper elf."

"You honor this house," Harry said.

The wards alerted him that Ginny had apperated into the manor. Harry double checked the harnessed Teddy at his chest, long gray trench coat, wand holster, and the three bags he had at his sides and back. With a smirk and a pop, he was gone.

"Well Mum, Dad," Harry said standing over his parents' grave with a sad sort of smile, "it's taken me 19 years, but my life is my own now. I promise to make up for those years as much as I can and be a great father to Teddy. Mischief Managed."

"You called," a painfully beautiful man with stylish blonde hair and a sharp black suit asked after Harry called out the name given to him by Death. He had a familiar air about him. Harry couldn't help but smile, "I'm Harry, this is Teddy. We want to see just what creation has got to offer."

Joe Black smiled, "How do you feel about California? I'm thinking Sunnydale, San Fransico, LA."

"Wonderland," Harry asked hopefully.

Joe Black looked at Teddy, "When he's older, perhaps."

Joe turned his attention towards the edge of the cemetery, a mist rose from the woods lining it and swirled. A wooden bridge appeared as the mist cleared. He regarded Harry and Teddy with a polite look of interest before gesturing towards the bridge, "Come; walk with me. I feel as though there are many things for us to discuss. I've longed for an engaging conversation since my encounter with Bill Perish."

"Do you know anything about Quiddtich," Harry asked as they started towards the bridge. Joe arched a bemused eyebrow before repeating the word, Quidditch, slowly. Harry smiled widely, "It's a sport played in the air…"

Author's Notes: Thank you for the quality reviews this story has received. I'll do my best to keep them in mind and keep the quality of the story in good standing.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Harry will not be gay in this story, not even bi. Another story perhaps, but in this one he'll be in San Francisco in June with the Doctor, Jack, and Rose. Thanks for the reviews and interest in the story. If you recognize it, it belongs to someone else. If you're not sure, it could just belong to the Muse of Clichés.

Death and Mr. Potter

Ch. 3 George Lass

"You ever wonder if you were able to see all the trails left by planes in the sky at the same time, if they would look like a mess or if there was some sense of order to them? You know, like a ball or yarn," Harry wondered aloud to no one as he lay on his back in the glorious California sand. Water lapped against the shore a few yards ahead of where he and Teddy were settled. Teddy Lupin was settled in a baby carrier with an umbrella providing shade while a few Cooling Charms kept him from getting overheated as his God-father rested beside him splayed out spread eagle in a short pair of trunks that matched his eyes.

"A few years ago," a female voice said with some sense of wonder, "I would have said that it was one massive mess. But now, I have to say that there's some order to it all."

The woman was around Harry's age with an honest face and long blonde hair. She wore a white dress beneath a blazer, a pair of sandals clutched in her hand along with a yellow post-it note. Her other hand was covering her eyes as she followed the progress of a jet coming in from the Pacific, its trail crossing that of two other planes to traverse the sky that afternoon. After a moment, she dropped the hand and turned to Harry, "The Big Boss Lady wanted me to thank you for returning her cloak, she had forgotten how much she missed it."

Harry smiled, the image of Death cuddling with a cloak causing a chuckle to escape from his lips. He sat up and held a hand out to the woman, "Hullo, I'm Harry."

"George," the woman said before walking up to the two and shaking Harry's hand. She took a seat on Harry's discarded towel. She smiled at him. There was something in her smile that Harry took an instant liking to, a frank honesty that reminded him of both Neville and Luna. She looked at Teddy, some uncertainty flickering across her face at the sight of the small baby giggling as his hair cycled through a series of colors. Harry shook his head at the baby and said, "Mione."

The little boy giggled and turned his hair into a fizzy brown afro. George laughed, "He's alright for a baby."

She turned to Harry, "No offense, but I never wanted kids. Well, when I was alive at any rate."

Harry raised an eye brow at her and flicked his wrist, making his wand appear from its hidden holster on his forearm, "Care for a drink? I'm thinking of Sangria. Have you ever tried it?"

George smirked and looked skyward, "If you had any idea the variety of events that I've attended, weddings, baby showers, bachelor parties, birthdays, christenings, bat mitzvahs, graduations, office parties, even funerals; well, you wouldn't ask what I've tried."

Harry shrugged, two glasses of dark red liquid appeared. He handed one to George, "I bet you've never had it freshly conjured by a wizard."

"You have me there," George said taking her glass. After a satisfied sip, she downed the rest. Harry tapped the glass and refilled it. George smiled, "I've got a friend who would worship you, two if you're famous, and three if you've had any experience in law enforcement."

"Gaah," Harry said before taking another drink. "That's what I'm avoiding."

At George's prompt, Harry said, "I made the deal with Death because I was tired of being a hero, worshiped for getting a shitty fate, and not having much of a life to claim for it. For the next ten years, I'm just a guy trying to raise his god-son and figure out what he wants out of life."

"Sounds like you got a plan," George said impressed. Harry smiled, guilt giving him a look that when coupled with the Sangria, had George contemplating a roll in the sand in front of a wizard baby, "Not a bloody one. I get to live day to day on purpose and have no worries about cash. For once, I'm enjoying what you get for not dying."

"It beats getting killed by a flaming space toilet seat and getting made into a Grim Reaper," George said getting to her feet. After a moment, she adjusted her jacket, "I've got to go, my employee relations seminar is almost done."

"For being a Grim Reaper," Harry asked. George rolled her eyes, "They couldn't make one for the people, or is it un-people, that I work with. I'm here with my day job. She handed Harry a card and walked off. Looking down at it, Harry smirked.

_Millie Hagen_

_Happy Times Temp Agency_

Harry set the card down beside him and lay back in the sand. His eyes roamed over Teddy who's hair had turned to a vivid red. It reminded Harry of Ron, and Ginny. Harry closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back to the heated discussion he had with Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie a week ago.

"Harry," Hermonie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world from where they sat in a booth in the Three Broomsticks, "you have a responsibility to lead the change and rebuilding of the Ministry. People look up to you, admire you, listen to you."

"Yeah mate," Ron said trying to pull Hermonie on his lap. Across from him, Ginny was doing her best to mold on to Harry's side. Her voice was honeyed as she said, "You're the Chosen One to them."

Harry frowned, his Butter-beer having lost its taste, "Do you know what I wanted after we visited Dumbledore's portrait?"

"To finally be happy," Ginny said in an almost pleading tone. Harry scooted from her, "No actually. I put on the cloak, snuck out of the Great Hall, and walked back up to the dorm hoping that Kreature would bring me a sandwich. All I wanted was a full stomach, some quiet, and a warm bed."

Harry's voice had grown cold, "I didn't even get that before the Malfoy's cornered me asking for my forgiveness. Looking at them, I came to a realization."

"That they're scum," Ron asked pulling Hermonie on to his lap.

"No," Harry said flatly, "I realized that maybe I'm not needed anymore, that this whole damn society can fix itself."

"Harry," Hermonie said only to be drowned out by Ginny, "You're not going to leave us, leave Teddy, leave me."

"You're not going to go off like Remus tried …" Ron said only to find himself silenced along with his girlfriend, and his sister. Harry stood, his anger washing off of him in waves. His voice remained low, soft, recalling the tones used by Severus Snape, "You really don't know me, any of you. All I wanted was to be like everyone else. Instead, I go from Freak to the Chosen One. You know what? I've given this society a clean slate. I've no obligation to stick around to make sure they don't screw up. If you care, you're more than welcome to, but I'm done. "

The next evening, Harry went to a pub.

"I wish Fawkes was still around," Harry said aloud. A happy trill sounded beside him. He turned his head to see a large scarlet swan like bird with gold and yellow plumage on the ground beside him. A twinkle was in the phoenix's eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. Harry sat up and patted the bird, "Guess you needed a vacation too."

Another trill made Harry ask, "I don't suppose you would grab Neville and Luna for me?"

Fawkes leapt into the air and vanished in a burst of flame only to return a few moments later with a confused Neville and Luna. Both of them were in bed clothes and looked out of place for the California sun. Harry waved his wand at the two of them so that they wore bathing suits the same color as his. Luna turned to watch the ocean, her dreamy face stretched into a contented smile. Neville looked around before plopping down beside Harry, "I don't want to know where we are, it'll make it easier for me to lie to Hermonie and Ginny."

"Are they still sore with me," Harry asked. Beside him, Neville groaned and laid down , "I had a meeting with Shacklebolt. He's still the Minister until things get rebuilt. He asked me if I knew where you were. I told him the truth."

"Which is," Harry asked.

"Not needed," Luna said walking up to them. She waved her wand over her body so that her bathing suit was a two piece with green and purple polka dots. She sat across from the two petting Fawkes, "Dumbledore always wanted to be needed. People got used to it. With him and Voldemort dead, people are confused about who to turn to."

"I did what was needed of me," Harry said tiredly. Teddy cried making Harry sit up and crawl over to the baby. Harry sniffed his god-son and made a face, a diaper bag appearing beside him. He took Harry out of the carrier and laid him on the towel. With an oddly practiced ease for one many people were used to seeing in the air or dueling field, Harry took the diaper off the baby, wiped its bottom, powdered it, and put a new one on in its place. He transfigured the diaper into a rock and launched it out to sea while vanishing the diaper bag.

"And you're doing what's needed of you now," Neville said with admiration in his voice. At Harry's un sure look, he added, "You are the one who Vanquished the Dark Lord. No one in their right mind, a sad few at the moment, could blame you for wanting a break. You were gone for 10 years, a part of our world for 8 years, and now, another 10 years on your own could do you well. It's not like Teddy won't be going to school when he's 11. Merlin, you could take up some post at Hogwarts if you wanted to."

"I wouldn't mind teaching Quiddtich," Harry said with a fond smile. "I could even tutor students who needed help."

"Excuse me," a young man said walking up to them, "but have any of you three seen a swarm of Verity Gnats?"

The young man wore a khaki shirt and shorts, a beat up hat covered two sparkling eyes over a curious smile. His hair was a light brown and stuck out of his hat from all angles. Over his shoulder was a satchel with various maps and nets sticking out of it. A wand was holstered at his leg. Luna gave him a shrewd look, "Don't Verity Gnats dislike natural lycanthropes?"

"Oh," the young man said looking at the three then Teddy, "I didn't mean to intrude. My name is Rolf Salamander."

"As in the same Salamander who wrote Fantastic Beasts," Harry asked. The young man crouched down and removed his hat, "That was my great grand-father, actually. My family think I'm a bit off for wanting to follow in his foot steps, but there are so many fascinating species out there."

Harry and Neville shared a look as Luna engaged the naturalist in a discussion on various beach dwelling beasts. Harry took his wand and drew a heart in the sand with it. Neville took out his own and drew LL + RS in the middle of the heart. The two young men shared a chuckle that soon turned to full blown laughter as Teddy babbled, "Sally and Looney luv."

Fawkes trilled in agreement causing Rolf to take notice of him, "My word, a phoenix. And what a striking specimen it is."

Teddy let out a yawn as the sun set into the ocean casting the sky into a fiery array of orange, pink, and gold. Luna and Rolf had agreed to rendezvous in two weeks to start traveling together. Neville smiled, "So much for Gran thinking Luna was my live in girlfriend. I think I'll take up traveling around Europe. Do you know any good places, Fawkes?"

The phoenix gave a look that Harry associated with a young black girl he heard earlier saying, "Bitch, Please."

Harry smiled at the idea before looking at Luna who was walking up to them, "I think we should ask Fawkes to take you back. I'm putting Teddy down for some sleep then spending more time out here. Hogwarts from atop a broom is one thing, but this is something else entirely."

Farewells were said and well wishes shared. Two hours later, Harry walked out of his beach rental wearing a tailored suit that Joe Black insisted he purchase for himself. Beneath his jacket, Harry wore a thin silk shirt that matched his eyes. He left it untucked with the top few buttons unbuttoned. Around his neck was a silver chain with several rings visible on it. Harry had also looked into getting contacts after that Final Battle. He only wore them once in a while; they were too much trouble for him to wear daily. A dark skinned girl in gold smiled at him and winked. Harry felt worth more than the six hundred dollars he wore in clothing. After running a hand through his messy hair, he smirked at the girl, "Ello luv, where's the party?"


End file.
